Spider!
by Alyzuh
Summary: Alex spies a spider in Cragen's office while talking to the squad.


Title: Spider!

Author: Alysza

Characters: Alex Cabot, Captain Cragen, Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, John Munch, Odadin Tutuola

Shipping Pair: No.

Spoiler Severity:

Summary: Alex spies a spider in Cragen's office while talking to the squad.

Author's Note: Please do not make any comments about a shipping pair because this is not a shipping story. This is just a fun, light, nice moment that I wish would be in cooperated into the series more. A scene like this would be funny and lighthearted and fantastic.

* * *

"I can't get a warrant based on this evidence," Alex informed the squad, her blue eyes sweeping from side to side, a grim expression on her face. "Bring me something more and I can- OHMYGOD." Alex jumped up from the desk where she was perched, and ran port to slam into Cragen's wall. "Oh my God! Oh my God!"

"Wha?" Olivia, one of the detectives present, went wide eye and searched for Alex's source of fear. Fin, Munch, and Elliot were equally surprised and followed Alex's terrified stare down to the captain's desk. They saw nothing.

"There's a spider. On the desk." Alex panted, putting a hand on her chest to try and catch her breath. The rest of the team gawked at her. "How can you miss it, it's right there- Oh my God it moved! Kill it! Kill it!" Darting away from the wall, Alex pushed past the throng of detectives and out the door and stopped, ducking around the door frame and peering inside with worried eyes. The majority of the team stepped aside and stared questioningly at her, but Olivia approached the desk.

"Damn. That's one big spider. Hey, hey John. I'll give you five bucks if you eat it." Olivia smirked, turned around and shot a teasing look at the sergeant. John glared back at her, opening his mouth to speak, but his partner jumped in front of him and dashed over to look at the spider alongside Olivia.

"I ain't gonna eat that thing!" Fin declared, backing away to make room for Elliot, who settled in alongside his partner to view the spider. It was bright against the dark wood desk, a large sallow spider with a large abdomen.

"I never asked you to!" Olivia retorted to Fin.

"I'll eat it! Five bucks, let's go!" Elliot reached to grab it, but it skittered away and went onto the floor. The detectives frenzied, nearly smacking into each other trying to grab it. It scuttled up the wall beside Alex. The vexed blonde ADA screamed shrilly with terror and shoved Fin over running back to Cragen's office, where the captain stood, watching with amusement.

"I caught it! I caught it! Ow, sh-" John started yelling with triumph, but the spider bit him and Elliot, half diving, caught it in his hands and popped it into his mouth like a snack. At first, he stiffened, his countenance becoming disgusted. The detectives waited for his verdict with their breaths held, and Elliot turned around and faced him, a wry smile on his face.

"Olivia owes me five dollars!" He announced.

"Awh." Fin furrowed his eyebrows, and John added on,

"You know, spiders, insects, things of that sort are great in protein. They're like solid little pills of protein."

"Oh my GOD," Alex stamped past her colleagues and out into the squad room. "Remind me not to talk to Elliot for the next MONTH."

She left the squad snickering, and Elliot couldn't help but burst into laughter, Olivia following, and soon, the entire team shook with guffaws and chortles of laughter.

"Alright, play time's over... Get back to work. And Olivia, you better produce that money before the end of the day or you might get charged with purgary." The captain announced, a smile played on his lips.

"Yes captain, but I never agreed to that. Elliot caught and ate it before the deal was sealed. You have no grounds for charges." Olivia teased back.

"You caused Alex emotional distress, Olivia!" John joked. "She was so upset and stressed by this situation!"

The team, including the captain, was once more caught into laughter, and for a brief, fleeting instant, they forgot all the rapists and pedophiles in the world.


End file.
